Most, if not all, aspects of female mammalian reproductive physiology are subject to partial or complete control by neural or hormonal influences; however, interrelationships between peripheral nerves, the endocrines, and reproductive function are poorly understood. In the proposed studies, emphasis is placed on studies designed to evaluate the functional significance of the vagal and adrenergic innervation to the ovary in the rat and guinea pig. We also wish to determine the role of the pelvic splanchnic nerves in the process of parturition in the rat. Experiments proposed include studies on the acute and chronic effects of stimulation of ovarian nerves or denervation on ovarian steroid secretion. Since abdominal vagotomy at estrus in rats inhibits cyclic activity for 12-15 days, we plan to measure LH-RH in the median eminence and medial basal hypothalamus of rats after vagotomy or stimulation of the vagus nerve. Pelvic neurectomy blocks parturition in the rat and we plan to examine several parameters in these animals: The morphology of the cervix uteri and content of prostaglandins will be studied. Also, oxytocin receptors will be quantitated in control and pelvic neurectomized rats at term. Collectively, these studies should contribute to our understanding of the role of peripheral autonomic nerves in reproductive function.